The Wish
by JullBull
Summary: What if the Doctor was just a boy with a wish? A/U story.


There was once a little boy, no more than five years old. He lived with his single mother and four siblings in a trailerpark outside the city.

He had beautiful locks of brown silky hair that bounced with his every move, and he had the most adorable dimples in his cheeks.

One day, when he had ran away from home because he was scared of one of his mothers many boyfriends, he sat all alone on a bench and looked up at the stars.

He was mesmerized by their twinkling lights and the way they were scattered across the sky. He promised himself that one day he would be up there among them.

There was once a teenage boy, perhaps fifteen years old. He had been accepted to the Academy. It was really expensive, but with the help of his mothers lifesavings he was able to attend the school, after a recommendation from one of his teachers.

He was really tall and skinny, and he had no control of his movements what so ever. His dimples had survived the transformation from a small child to a teenage boy, and they showed up every time he smiled.

His hair had a little bit more thought put in to it, and he was developing a habit of tugging it whenever he was trying so solve a particularly difficult problem.

One day, when he had run away from one of his many mean bullies who had threaten to break his homemade sonic screwdriver (again) he sat alone on a hill under a silver tree, thinking about his future.

He ran his fingers through the red grass, and looked up at the orange burt sky, were you could just spot a few stars in the early night.

His dream of getting up to them seems so distant, but at the same time very close. The bestest, brightest and cleverest students of the Academy got chosen to the TARDIS project, and the boy was convinced that he would be one of them.

Just thinking about getting selected was enough for him to want to go study right away.

He rose from his seat under the tree and started walking back towards the Academy.

There was once a young man, he looked to be in his early twenties. He had just been accepted to the TARDIS project. He was, without a doubt, one of the bestest, brightest and cleverest students at the Academy.

He was still really tall, but he had grown into his length well. Unfortunately his dimples had not survived the later stages of puberty, but not to worry. The dimples had been replaces with the biggest brightest smile on the planet.

He had developed a hairstyle that was perfectly right. It was pretty much his hair sticking right up from his head, but he liked it that way. The tugging-on-the-hair-when-necessary habit had come to stay for a foreseeable future.

One day when he has escaped the lab where they were working on the TARDIS he hid in the Academy library.

He picked out a book that he had read at least ten times already. It was about a planet called Earth. There was nothing special about it. It stayed a level five planet for a long time, but then it prospered into a mighty kingdom, spanning across the stars.

He decided that if the TARDIS project started to work, Earth would be the first place he would go. He sighed, closed the book, and left the library to contribute to the making of the TARDIS.

There was once a middle-aged man, perhaps thirty-five yeas old. He was finally done with the TARDIS project.

He was worn out, tired, but also full of excitement. No one would call him muscular, but athletic fitted his slim figure perfect. The hair still defied the laws of gravity with its hight, and it got a little help from the fingers constantly running though it.

The big smile had for a wile been replaced with furrowed eyebrows and lines from stress, but it had made its appearance once more. Now bigger than ever.

One day when he was taking the TARDIS for its first ever ride, witch was not pretty, he walked out the door on wobbly legs.

He had set the coordinates to Earth, somewhere in the 21st century. From what he could see from his surroundings he was in a basement. He could be in the right time, on the right planet, but he didn't really care.

He decided to take a look around in this mysterious basement full of plastic replicas of people with clothes on.

Weird.

He heard someone calling for another and followed the sound. He saw the most beautiful pink and yellow human girl.

Human

He had made it!

He felt like doing a little victory dance, but then he noticed something strange.

The plastic people closest to the girl started to move.

He ran over to the girl, who looked a little trapped and told her to run, and so they did.

He was so happy, even though he was being chased by plastic.

Because he could finally travel the stars.


End file.
